The present invention relates generally to a starting compensation method and apparatus for an elevator and more particularly to an elevator starting compensation method and apparatus suited advantageously for facilitating the regulation or adjustment of the starting compensation with the aid of a microcomputer.
With the phrase "elevator starting compensation", it is intended to mean such an operation in which a compensating torque comparable to an unbalanced torque which is possibly produced due to a difference in weight between an elevator cage and a counter weight is generated to thereby prevent occurrence of the undesirable phenomena such as bouncing, dash-out or the like at the time of starting the elevator cage.
In general, the counter weight is so selected as to be balanced with the weight of an associated elevator cage which is under the load of about 50% of the rated load to be carried. Assuming, by way of example, that the elevator cage carrying a load of more than 50% of the rated load is started in the up-direction, an unbalanced torque will be produced in the down-direction, whereby there takes place upon releasing of the brake without effectuating the starting compensation such a bounce phenomenon that the elevator cage is once moved downwardly before beginning to run in the upward direction. In contrast, the elevator car tends to dash out upon starting in the up-direction with the cage-onboard load (i.e. load carried by the cage) of less than 50% of the rated load.
Such being the circumstance, the elevator starting compensation control is adopted for protecting the elevator cage from degradation in the comfortableness in riding due to the bouncing and dash-out phenomena upon starting of the elevator cage. Typical ones of such starting compensation systems are disclosed, for example, in JP-A-No. 52-53347 (corresponding to Bristish Patent Application No. 43,749 filed in 1976 and now matured to British Patent No. 1,526,369) and JP-A-No. 55-56959.
In the elevator starting compensation systems known heretofore, the starting compensation is performed based on the hardware by regulating or adjusting the output signal produced by a load detecting device disposed underneath the floor of the cage with the aid of a variable resistor. Such adjustment is however very delicate and requires a high level of skill.
Further, the amount of adjustment of the elevator starting compensation varies in dependence on the types of the elevator and must be carried out in the field after installation of the individual elevator system. Apparently, the amount of adjustment as required differs case by case and requires a great deal of troublesome and laborious procedures.